


For the Future

by lightningstormtc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningstormtc/pseuds/lightningstormtc
Summary: They had lost. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the last two surviving people in the war against to Otsutsukis. Not strong enough to make a stand, they fled to the only place they could: the past. Now in the past as their adult selves, they must train their former selves and their former friends so they can be strong enough to take on the impending threat.Currently no pairings, but that might change soon.Updating tags as I go along in the story
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Return Home

Chapter 01: Return Home

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder before looking back at Sasuke.

“Do we have much of a choice?” Sauske looked at Karasuki, a deep scowl on his face. “We’re too weak to take them on and there’s nowhere to run and train up. Travelling through time is our only option.”

“Karasuki, how far are you able to take us back?” Naruto asked. Many lives were sacrificed to reobtain Karasuki. Naruto shuddered at the memory. He couldn’t let their sacrifice go in vain.

“If we make a round trip, we can-,”

“No,” Sasuke cut in abruptly, causing Naruto to stiffen. There wasn’t anything in Sasuke’s tone that startled him, he was just so uptight because the Otsutsukis have successfully managed to ambush them multiple times. No one could ever be too on guard at this point and time. Especially when he and Sasuke were the last two survivors. “The further the better. Plus, I don’t think we should do a round trip. There’s nothing left to come back here.”

“If that is the case, I can take you back to October 10, the year that the Kyubi attacked Konoha,” Karasuki replied. “I have a lot of chakra reserves left inside me. Of course, I am taking both of your chakras in account as well.

“We’ll go there,” Naruto said. He and Sasuke placed their hands on the turtle, channeling all the chakra they could. He then turned to Sasuke. “See you on the other side, partner.”

Sasuke smirked as a white light started to envelop the area. “See you.”

* * *

_“Naruto,”_ A deep, rumbling voice was the first thing Naruto was greeted with. His body ached everywhere, so he didn’t move, opting to keep his eyes closed. _“Naruto! Wake up!”_

 _Jeez! I’m awake, Kurama!_ Naruto shouted in his head, leaping up on his feet before wincing in pain. “Ow…”

“He finally awakes,” Sasuke’s voice sounded behind the Hokage. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke sitting on a rock, looking at Karasuki, who was retraced in his shell. Naruto then looked around. They were in the middle of the forest. A forest that Naruto remembered all too well: The Forest of Death. The last time he was here, he was holding Boruto’s dead body, the trees splattered with blood. The kid ran away, trying to take on the Otsutsukis on his own, only to be ambushed and killed by Isshiki. Naruto looked up to see sun glaring in his eyes. He hadn’t had the chance to appreciate the sun in a while. He was too busy focusing on the war that the Otsutsukis had raged against the world. A war that they had lost. Before they knew it, Naruto and Sasuke were the last two people alive, completely surrounded and helpless. This was their only option.

“What happened?” Naruto asked, fixating on the shell of the time-travelling turtle. “I guess he had to retreat after using that much chakra, huh?”

“He’s dead,” Sasuke said, causing Naruto to stiffen. “He used up all of his chakra to take us back here.”

“I see,” Naruto said, looking down. “I guess we’re back to the day I was born then, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke replied with a curt nod. “We need a plan.”

“You’re not going to run off and do whatever again, right?” Naruto asked. He knew Sasuke preferred to work alone, but they couldn’t sperate for the time being. At least until they had a stable form of connection.

“No,” Sasuke shook his head, though Naruto could see that Sasuke was slightly agitated. “I suggest we both stay in Konoha for the time being. We should train our former selves. Make them stronger. Hopefully, they’ll be strong enough to take on the Otsutsukis when the time comes.”

“That makes sense,” Naruto said. _You doing alright, Kurama?_

 _“I don’t have all too much chakra left. If I really need to, I can lend you some, but I would rather sleep for the next couple years,”_ Kurama replied.

 _Thanks, furball,_ Naruto replied. A smirk on his face.

_“Whatever.”_

“How much chakra do you have?” Naruto asked. He didn’t know how long they have been in the current time, but he had about 5 percent of his chakra, but considering that it was Naruto that we’re talking about, that was quite a bit. “I have about five percent.”

“I have about seven,” Sasuke replied.

“Wait,” Naruto looked to the trees, a stern expression on his face. “Someone’s coming.”

Naruto tensed as the chakra signature approached at a blinding speed. The signature seemed almost… familiar. Naruto knew he’s felt that chakra signature before, but he couldn’t place exactly where or when he felt it. Suddenly, he found a kunai before his feet. Naruto looked at the kunai and instantly paled. That kunai… he’s seen that before. It had three prongs and an all too familiar seal on it. Before Naruto could react, he was blinded by a yellow flash.

“As much as would like to exchange pleasantries,” The man who revealed himself as the light dimmed was none other than the Yellow Flash himself, Namikaze Minato, “You’re interrupting snuggle time.”

“Dad?!”

* * *

About a half hour earlier, Minato was having some quality time with his wife. “Are you sure you want to go with Naruto?” He asked, looking fondly at Kushina’s belly. Nine months had passed since that fateful day, and little Naruto was going to pop out any day now. “We can still change the name if you want.”

“I like it,” Kushina replied, giving Minato one of her heart-melting smiles. “It really is a nice name.”

“You’ve mellowed out a lot this past month,” Minato noted. “Maybe I should get you pregnant more often.”

“Watch what you say,” Kushina gave her husband a playful smirk. “The second the baby comes out; you’re going to get it.”

“I’m going to get what?” Minato asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re going to get this!” As Kushina moved into kiss Minato, they were both interrupted by a gigantic discharge of chakra. Minato tensed. He never felt a discharge of chakra that strong before, even when Kushina unleased the power of the Kyuubi.

“I guess I have to go check it out,” Minato groaned. He really wanted to spend more time with Kushina, but as the Hokage, he needed to make sure that whatever happened wasn’t dangerous.

“It’s okay,” Kushina smiled. “I understand.”

“I’ll be back in a flash,” Minato said before putting his hands together, vanishing in a yellow flash. He appeared at the base of the Forest of Death. The chakra signature came from the Forest of Death, but it wasn’t like he had kunai all over the forest. He closed his eyes. There is a lot of chakra residue from the burst of chakra, so he was easily able to pinpoint the place with the highest concentration of chakra. He threw a kunai, teleporting to it before picking it up and throw it again, repeating the process. It only took a few minutes to reach the center. Minato appeared on a tree branch. When he saw two unfamiliar people conversing, he didn’t think. He just threw a kunai, watching it land in front of one of the men before teleporting to it.

“As much as I would like to exchange pleasantries,” Minato said, looking at the two people with a confident smile on his face, “You’re interrupting snuggle time.”

* * *

“Dad?!” The word made Minato stiffen slightly. He looked at the man who said that. He looked at the man who said it. He looked around his age and shockingly familiar. His hair had the exact same color as his, but his eyes. Though his eyes were a deep blue, they still somehow looked like Kushina’s. The thing is, he’s never met this man before in his life. Even his chakra seemed familiar. He focused in on the man’s chakra. He seemed to have as much as he did, which was already something, but his chakra was still going up.

“You idiot!” The other man walked over to his companion and punched him on the head. “You weren’t supposed to say that!”

“Sorry, Sasuke,” The blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Minato noted that the gesture was something he did as well but chalked it off to a coincidence. The second man, Sasuke had black hair covering one of his eyes and wore black clothing. Minato noted that he looked a little bit like Itachi, Mikoto’s kid.

 _Sasuke…_ Minato tested the name in his head. It sounded very familiar. Then he remembered something. A couple months ago, Mikoto and Fugaku had another kid, in which they named Sasuke. It had to be a coincidence. But if that were the case, why would the blonde call him dad?

“I’m sorry, but what’s going on here?” Minato asked, catching the attention of the two men. Minato pointed at the blonde. “Did you just call me dad?”

“Should we tell him?” The blonde turned to Sasuke.

“Well, he _is_ the Hokage,” Sasuke replied. “Plus, you dug yourself into this situation. This isn’t on me.”

“Fine,” The blonde turned back to Minato. “My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, and I am from the future.”

Minato’s thoughts reeled to a halt. He and Kushina just had a conversation about their son’s name. The man looked so much like him and Kushina. This “Naruto” may be his son from the future, but it could also be one huge coincidence. Maybe Kumo sent someone to do this, as outlandish as that would be. “Prove it.”

Naruto looked to Sasuke. “How am I supposed to do that? I mean, I never knew them.” Minato stiffened. That could mean one of two things. Either whoever sent him didn’t have enough info or… Minato shook his head. He would rather not think that thought.

“Your Jutsu, dobe,” Sasuke replied, his expression still calm.

“Ah, right! Watch this!” Minato directed his focus to Naruto’s hand. Slowly, wind started to form above Naruto’s hand, forming an all too familiar blue sphere.

“That’s…!” Minato took a step back. The only ones who should know that jutsu are him and his sensei, Jiraiya.

“Yep,” Naruto smiled. “That’s the Rasengan.”

“Who taught you that?” Minato asked, instantly tensing as the jutsu faded. He was skeptical, and if someone else knew the jutsu, that could be a disaster.

“Ero-sensei, of course,” Naruto said. Minato thought he couldn’t be more shocked. Ero-sensei was something Kushina liked to call Jiraiya. “Is that enough?”

“No, not really,” Minato shook his head. “It’s a jutsu. Technically, anyone can learn it.”

“I’m sure I would be able to prove it if I talked to mom,” Naruto said. “She’s due now, right? You should probably get to that.”

“She’s due?!” Minato exclaimed. Future business be damned, if Kushina was due to give birth, he would be there to support her, even if there was only a small chance. Since the Kyuubi’s seal weakens during childbirth, he needed to make sure nothing went wrong. “Crap!”

Before either Naruto or Sasuke could react, Minato was gone in a yellow flash.

“Well shit.”

* * *

Minato appeared back in his house to see Kushina in pain. “I’m here,” he said, putting a hand on his wife’s clenched fist.

“Thought you would never come…” Kushina gave Minato a weak smile. “Are you able to take us to the safehouse?”

“Of course,” Minato smiled, teleporting them to a tag in the safehouse he left there, just in case. The childbirth was a long and painful process, but within the next hour, Kushina was holding a little baby boy.

“Welcome to the world, little Naruto,” Kushina smiled. Minato stiffened. That man from earlier. He was left running amok. Could he possible be Naruto from the future? Minato shook his head. That was impossible. Kushina winced in pain as the Kyuubi tried to force itself out. Suddenly, the doors burst open, a dead ANBU flying through the safehouse. Minato turned to see a masked man with short, spiky hair. Minato tensed, as the one eye that was showing was a sharingan.

“Who are you?!” Minato demanded. The man walked over to Kushina, holding a hand towards little Naruto. Minato tried to slash the man with a kunai, but it went right through the man’s head. The man grabbed Naruto, calmly taking a step back.

“You can call me Tobi,” the man said as Kushina screamed in pain, the Kyuubi’s chakra leaking out in an accelerated rate. Minato ran towards Kushina but froze when Tobi put a kunai to Naruto’s head. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Let him go!” Minato shouted, throwing a kunai. He teleports behind Tobi and grabs Naruto, attempting to kick him in the face. Tobi sneers as he jumps back. Minato looked at Naruto to make sure he was safe and paled when he saw an explosive tag on the baby. Minato’s mind instantly changed course. He teleported away, so the tag was too far from Tobi for him to detonate it. He placed Naruto away in his house before going back. Minato thought his skin couldn’t get paler, but all the blood rushed from his face when he saw the Kyuubi in its full glory, its eyes dawning the three spinning tomoes of the sharingan.

“Kyuubi,” Tobi looked towards Kushina. “Kill her.”

“No!” Minato instantly dashed over to Kushina, who was lying down, barely able to keep her eyes open. He grabbed her arm and teleported back to his house.

“Are you okay?” Minato kneels before Kushina, brushing the stray hairs from her face.

“They’re going for the village…” Kushina manages. “You need to protect it. We’ll be fine…”

Minato looks towards little Naruto, who was laying in the bed beside her. He gently grabs Naruto with both hands, gingerly giving him to Kushina, who smiled down at her baby. “I will. I promise I will.”

With that, he turned around, grabbing his Hokage cloak that was hanging nearby. He turned his head to look at his wife and son. “Stay safe, okay?” Kushina nodded and with a bright flash of yellow light, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! This is my take on a Naruto Time Travel fic. The beginning may be a bit bumpy, as I don't know as much about Boruto as I do Naruto, but I hope you enjoy!  
> Update: So I'm writing chapter 2 now and I'm faced with a decision. I can't exactly spare Minato, but I can keep Kushina alive. Would you like me to keep Kushina alive or kill her off? I'll go with the popular vote.


	2. Trusting Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be referring to the past Kurama as the Kyuubi and and present Kurama as just Kurama

Chapter 02: Trusting Strangers

Minato appeared on the Hokage Summit, standing over his own head. He looked onto the distance to see the giant nine-tailed fox glaring at him, the tomoes in its eyes spinning slowly. The Kyuubi opens its mouth, a huge ball of energy forming. Minato tenses, grabbing one of his three-pronged kunai, preparing to throw. As the Kyuubi launched the ball of energy, Minato threw the kunai as hard as he could. As soon as the kunai made contact with the mound of energy, he focused intensely in a spot he had marked several hundred meters behind Konoha. “Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder!” Minato exclaimed, pouring his chakra into the two points. Suddenly, the energy ball vanished, exploding in the spot he had focused on. Suddenly, Minato felt a flare of chakra behind him. He turned around just in time to block a kunai thrown by Tobi.

“I won’t let you get in the way,” Tobi said, the tomoes in his eyes moving slightly faster to represent his agitation.

“Getting in the way is what I’m good at,” Minato smirked, throwing a kunai at Tobi’s feet. Tobi easily dodged the kunai, but Minato teleported to it, slashing Tobi in the face. Minato’s eyes widened slightly when the kunai went right through the man. Tobi then punched Minato in the stomach, sending him flying a few feet back. Tobi’s fist was completely corporeal when he punched Minato, so how was he able to evade the attacks?

“Give up,” Tobi said, spinning a kunai with his finger. “You can’t beat me.”

“He can’t,” Minato heard a voice come from nowhere. Suddenly, a black portal opened up from behind Tobi and a man stepped out. Minato recognized the man to be Sasuke from earlier. He unsheathed his sword and went to stab at Tobi’s shoulder. Tobi stood still, which Minato can only guess that he did it because he was confident that the blade would go through him, but to his obvious surprise, the blade cleanly cut through Tobi, stabbing him through the shoulder.

“Impossible…” Tobi gripped his shoulder as he fell to one knee. “How did you…”

“How did you think?” Sasuke walked around Tobi until he was in front of him. “You can’t win against me.”

“I guess you’re right,” Tobi said, coughing. “I guess there will be other chances for world domination.”

“Yeah, and we’ll be right here waiting,” Sasuke said as a sort of black hole appeared in front of Tobi’s mask where his other eyes should be. Tobi constricted and folded into the small hole until both he and the hole were completely gone. Sasuke then turned towards Minato.

“Get your wife,” he said. Minato opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke continued. “We need to find a way to seal him. I’m not sure how long my partner can hold him off.”

“Okay,” Minato said. Not wanting to talk to Sasuke anymore, he vanished. There was something off-putting about the man. The way his hair covered his eye. It was not unlike the way Tobi only had one eye showing in his mask. He shook the feeling off as he appeared back in his house.

“Kushina,” Minato said, walking up to his wife and son.

“I thought you were helping the village,” Kushina said.

“That’s the thing,” Minato looked down, his expression solemn. “I need your help.”

* * *

The Kyuubi opened his eyes to see that he was in front of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. _Those damn Uchiha,_ The Kyuubi thought to himself. In any other circumstance, now that he was free, he would have just walked away, but since he was close to the Uchiha Compound, he might as well destroy it, along with that stupid village. He swished his tails, razing the forests behind him as he charged a Tailed Beast Bomb and aimed it towards the village. When he shot it, there was a puff of smoke as the Tailed Beast Bomb was cut in half. When the smoke dissipated, a giant toad holding a tanto and smoking a pipe. Only one thought permeated through the Kyuubi’s mind.

_Minato!_

* * *

“Huh? What the hell?” Gamambunta looked up to see who summoned him. One minute, he was just casually drinking, and the next, a giant ball of energy was flying towards his face. He saw a man standing on top of him, standing proudly with his arms crossed. At first, Gamabunta mistook the man for Minato, but the man was different. Gamabunta wondered how the man had summoned him. He had never met the man in his life. Maybe Raiya let him sign the contract? If that was the case, then there was no chance the man summoned him on his first try. That was outlandish. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’ll explain later,” the man looked down at the chief toad, a confident smile on his face. “We have something to take care of first.”

Gamabunta looked back at the Kyuubi. How could this man look so confident when one of the strongest beings to ever exist was staring right back at him? Gamabunta tensed. “Fine, but I want some good booze after this.”

“I’ll try my best,” the man said before inhaling a large amount of air. “Kurama!”

* * *

Thy Kyuubi froze when he heard his name. Last time he checked, no one should know his name. He looked on top of the toad’s head to see a man, crossing his arms confidently, giving the Kyuubi a cocky smile. The man looked like Minato, but he wasn’t Minato. He was a bit taller, his hair was shorter, and his smile. That smile reminded him so much of his most recent container. It infuriated him. “What do you want, brat?!” The Kyuubi roared, the trees below him shaking at the sheer force of his voice.

“I just wanted to talk,” the man jumped off of the toad and hopped across the tops of the trees until he was right in front of the giant fox. Kurama looked down at the puny human. Something about him seemed… familiar. Not in the sense that Minato or Kushina gave off. Something different. Something warmer. “It’s been a while since you’ve had a proper conversation, huh?”

“No thanks to you humans,” the Kyuubi growled. “Now give me a reason for me not to eat and kill you right this instant.”

“Well, it’s not like you could in the first place,” the man chucked, shaking his head. A tick appeared on the Kyuubi’s forehead. Did this human just imply that he was stronger than him? The Nine Tailed Fox? “Now, I can’t rectify the whole sealing thing, but I can promise you one thing.”

“Now what would that be?” The man still infuriated the Kyuubi, but he was interested in what he had to say.

“Your next container won’t be quite as bad,” the man said. “Just give him a chance. Just guide him on the right path. Hell, who knows? You might actually like him.”

“Next container?!” The Kyuubi roared. He thought the man, after learning his name and going so far as to risk his life just to talk with him would have learned, but he was just talking about containers. He didn’t want to be contained anymore. He just wanted to be free. He roared, lifting his paw to crush the man, but he was stopped by a glowing yellow chain. It seems that Kushina made it to the site. The Kyuubi roared again, pure rage filling his eyes. “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you all!”

“Yeah, yeah,” the man waved the giant fox off as he was being dragged down. “Now, treat your brother well, okay?”

“Brother? Wha-,” The Kyuubi started, but the man was already gone, concealing himself in the trees.

* * *

“I can use the last of my chakra to seal it into myself,” Kushina said as she struggled to pull the Kyuubi down with the chains on her back. “At least I can take it with me.”

“I won’t allow you to do that,” Minato shook his head. “Save you chakra. After all, you’ll need it for when you reunite with him.”

“Reunite?” Kushina looked at her husband with a bewildered expression.

“I’ll seal the rest of your chakra into Naruto and use a part of the reaper death seal,” Minato said. “After all, it’s the best I can do, considering I’m not a jinchuriki.”

“But that’ll kill you!” Kushina protested.

“I know, but I’m only going to seal half of the Kyuubi,” Minato said. “I want to seal the other half into Naruto.”

“But-,”

“Kushina,” Minato looked his wife in the eye. “You remember what sensei said about the prophecy. I believe the Tobi man who attacked us will come back, and little Naruto will need any help he can get against him.”

“Minato…” Kushina could only look at the Fourth Hokage. Of course, she trusted him, but being a jinchuriki wasn’t an easy life, especially if both of his parents weren’t going to be there.

“Let’s trust him,” Minato said, forming the hand seals. “He is our son, after all.”

“But Minato,” Kushina looked conflicted. “He shouldn’t need to bear such a burden. And you…! Why do you have to die for him?! Why do you have to die for the village?!”

“Because, that’s my job as a shinobi,” Minato smiled as the reaper flew out of him. “Plus, you have something that I don’t. Though we don’t have much time left with him, I know that Naruto will need his mother’s love. So please. If not for me, let me do this for him.”

Kushina wanted to respond, but Minato’s stony look prevented her. Minato nodded his head and turned to the Kyuubi. The reaper’s hand went through Minato, heading straight for the giant fox, stabbing it in the leg. The Kyuubi roared in anguish as it started to shrink in size, the arm pulling out a large amount of charkra before sealing itself into Minato.

Minato forced himself over to Naruto, gingerly picking him up and placing him on the alter. “It’s time,” he gasped. “I’ll seal the last of it into Naruto…”

“I won’t let you!” The Kyuubi roared as it reared its claws back. Kushina coughed out blood as the chains started to strain themselves.

“Kushina!” Minato called as she saw Kushina launch herself towards Minato, the Kyuubi’s claws speeding to the altar at an alarming rate.

“Susanoo!” Sasuke’s voice rang throughout the area as Minato closed his eyes. When he didn’t feel an impact, he opened his eyes. He turned around to see Kushina gawking at the same thing: a giant purple arm grabbing the Kyuubi’s claws.

“You know, it would be nice for little me to have at least one parent alive,” both Kushina and Minato turned around to see the blonde that called himself Naruto. Minato then looked towards his son. The hair… it looked exactly the same.

“Naruto…?” Kushina managed. Minato looked at Kushina before looking back at the man. A mother’s intuition was never wrong. This man _must_ be his son.

“You don’t have to sacrifice yourself, mom,” The older Naruto knelt before his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder, a red coat of chakra flowing through Kushina, healing her wounds and revitalizing her instantly.

“That’s…” Kushina gave Naruto a blank expression. Naruto winked at his mother before standing up, facing Minato. “We need to hurry. I’ll give you as much chakra as you need to finish the seal.”

Minato nodded before wincing, putting an arm over his new seal. “Let’s do this,” he said as Naruto walked over.

“Wait!” Kushina called. “What about me?!”

“I can’t let you die yet, mom,” Naruto said. “I can’t raise myself all on my own.”

“But…” Kushina fell to her knees, tears pouring down her face.

“Son?” Minato looked at his son, a weak smile on his face. “I wish I could have had the time to find out what kind of man you became. Regardless, I just want you to know how proud I am of you.”

“I know,” Naruto smiled back as he put a hand on Minato’s shoulder, pumping chakra into the Fourth Hokage.

“So, did you ever become the Hokage?” Minato asked as a bright light filled the area.

“Yeah,” Naruto smiled at his father. “The seventh, in fact.”

“Really? Who came before you?” Minato looked towards his son.

“Tsunade, then Kakashi,” Naruto said, directing his attention at the baby.

“Really?! Now that’s a surprise,” Minato laughed as he uttered his last words. “I just hope little Naruto gets to live through it.”

The older Naruto nodded as they finished the sealing. A tear dripped down Naruto’s cheek, falling onto the floor as the last bits of life ebbed from Minato’s body. “Damn it!” Naruto cursed as he looked at the smile left on the face of his deceased father. “I wish I could have saved you too.”

* * *

Saskue looked away as soon as he saw the pained expression of his rival. Having his father die right in front of him… Naruto’s situation reminded Sasuke of himself. Alone, helpless as his father died right before his eyes.

“Uchiha Sasuke,” A deep voice said. Sasuke turned around to see the Shinigami staring right at him. “That eye of yours may cause some problems.”

“I’m well aware of the power I possess,” Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded. “I promise not to-,”

“I know about your circumstances,” the Shinigami cut Sasuke off, causing the man to open his eyes in shock. “I will let you bend the rules, but only so much. As much as I would love to let fate run its course, it would cause too many problems for the entire living world to cross the threshold.”

“Thank you,” Sasuke said, bowing before the Shinigami. He grimaced, remembering the morally grey things he had to do in the past… and what the Shinigami may have thought of them. “I promise not to use this power unless deemed necessary.”

“Naturally,” the Shinigami said as it faded away. “Don’t abuse this power, Uchiha Sasuke, and may your endeavors be successful.”

“I’ll be sure to see it through,” Sasuke said, looking up at the full moon. “It seems things have taken a turn, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She lives! I hope you're excited with things I've implemented with this fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading.


	3. Explanations

Chapter 03: Explanations

“Naruto!” Kushina shouted as she bolted up. She looked around to see that she was in the safehouse where she gave birth to Naruto. Was all of it a dream? She looked down to see that her stomach was back to a normal size, proving that she gave birth. The blood slowly rushed from her face as reality started to set in. “Minato…”

Before she completely got her thoughts in order, the door opened to reveal a man that looked eerily similar to her husband. As she recollected what happened before she lost consciousness, she remembered who this man was. “Naruto?”

“Shh,” The man smiled softly, putting a finger to his lips before looking down at his arms, where he was gingerly cradling a baby. He walked over and offered little Naruto to her. “Here. He’s your baby, after all.”

Kushina took the baby from Naruto, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at her son. “Why did you do it?”

“Do what?” Naruto tilted his head.

“Why did you save me?” Kushina wanted to shout but didn’t want to wake the baby. Her emotions were spiraling out of control, threatening to burst through at any minute. “Why did you keep me alive and let Minato die?”

“Mom,” Naruto sighed. Kushina stiffened at the word. She looked at the man to see him looking down at his hands, a defeated expression on his face. “I couldn’t save him. He already sealed himself by the time I got there. All I could do was heal you and make sure that you would be alive for little me. I had a rough life, you know. Without either of you, I was completely alone.”

“Alone?” Kushina almost reeled back in shock. Surely, even if the both of them died, Naruto would be hailed as a hero who sacrificed his life to contain the Kyuubi. “What do you mean? I’m sure that the Old Man wouldn’t let that happen.”

“The Old Man is a good person,” Naruto looked Kushina dead in the eyes as he talked about the Third Hokage. “He’s just misguided. The council had him wrapped around their finger, convincing him that my lineage should stay a secret. As a result, the citizens blamed me for all the lives lost. I was forced out of the orphanage at five years old and forced to live in an apartment by myself ever since then.”

“What?!” Kushina audibly gasped at the words Naruto was saying.

“Now do you understand why I needed you to live?” Naruto asked. Even though Kushina was sore and her senses were still dampened by her raging headache, she could sense the pain and loss oozing out of Naruto’s chakra. As an avid sensor of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina could sense the feelings and intentions of someone that was physically close enough to her just by reading their chakra. Furthermore, she could see the pain in Naruto’s eyes as he spoke. “Call me selfish, but I want this Naruto to at least have one parent in his life. At least then he could possibly have a happy life.”

Kushina stared at the man who was to be her son in absolute silence. Her thoughts whirled, several emotions flooding her entire being. “W-what happened in the future…?” She asked, before remembering something that happened before she passed out. The red aura that Naruto coated her with. “And that red chakra… was that the Kyuubi’s power?”

“I think it would be better for me to show you,” Naruto said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kushina stiffened at the physical contact but eased when she saw Naruto’s reassuring smile. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white before Kushina’s world turned dark.

* * *

Kushina awoke in something akin to a sewer. She looked around to see Naruto, but this time he wore a white cloak with red flames over his orange shirt and dark brown cargo pants. “Sorry for the mess,” Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Kushina remembered that Minato used to do that a lot. He eyes watered as memories of her husband flew through her head. “I never really got around to fixing my mindscape. Anyways, follow me.”

As Kushina followed Naruto, she was able to catch a glimpse of the cloak. Her eyes widened as they rested upon the words Nanadaime Hokage. “So, you managed to become Hokage…”

“Not the best, that’s for sure,” Naruto’s voice grew somber. “I was Hokage when the village was torn down, unable to do anything to protect it. That makes me a pretty shitty Hokage, huh?”

“I’m sure you tried your best,” Kushina tried to comfort Naruto, forcing a smile.

“You really know what to say to cheer me up, huh?” Naruto stopped to turn is head to look at Kushina, a small smile on his face. “I guess you _are_ my mother.”

“I told you to let me sleep,” A deep voice rumbled. Kushina paled as she recognized the voice.

“Is that… the Kyuubi…?” Kushina asked, her voice emanating pure terror, considering what happened earlier.

“Not exactly,” the gigantic fox said as he made himself known, padding over to the two human, each step causing a large boom. Ten tails swished back and forth in the mindscape, causing small waves to form in the sewer water.

“Why do you have ten tails?” Kushina asked, only becoming more afraid. She knew that the tails represented power, so if the Kyuubi had ten tails now, it was more powerful than the one that Minato sacrificed his life sealing.

“First of all, I have a name,” the giant fox growled. “It’s Kurama. Even after being with me so long, you never cared to learn it. Your son here is objectively the better jinchuriki.”

Kushina bowed her head. It was true. She was afraid of Kurama all her life, not even considering the fact that he wasn’t the monster that everyone told her she was. Maybe Kurama was just a tortured being who just wanted to be free. “Anyways, to answer your question, things went really bad in the future,” Kurama explained. “Naruto was the last jinchuriki alive. In a desperate attempt to make Naruto stronger, the rest of the Biju poured all their chakra into him, or me to be more specific. Because of that, I am now the Juubi, but I still go by Kurama, and the kit here isn’t my jailor anymore. He’s my partner.”

“Partner…” Kushina tested the word. It certainly sounded weird when Kurama said it. She waved off the thought. She was finally getting a grasp on the situation. She looked up at Naruto. “So why did you come back from the future? Kurama said things went bad, but how bad did things get?”

“Everyone died,” Naruto’s words sent Kushina’s thought process reeling. She silently waited for him to elaborate, an unreadable expression on her face. “It happened 33 years from now. The Otsutsuki clan attacked us. There weren’t many of them, but all of them were super strong. One by one, all of my friends died. We tried everything. Even some… morally grey things, but it still wasn’t enough. All five villages came together to fight them and all of them were destroyed. We were completely helpless.”

Kushina shuddered. She didn’t want to know what all five villages plus all of the Biju could go up against and still be annihilated. “What are we going to do about that, then?”

“We came back to make our younger selves stronger,” Naruto said. “If our younger selves are stronger when they are kids, by the time they come, we should be strong enough to take them on.”

“I see,” Kushina nodded. In theory, it sounded like a good idea. The thought of keeping Kushina alive started to make a lot more sense in her head. If she could do something to help her future son better their future, then she would do it in a heartbeat. “What can I do to help?”

* * *

Fugaku heaved a sigh as he walked down the streets of the Uchiha compound. After the Kyuubi was sealed, the third Hokage immediately called a council meeting to discuss the events. According the Hiruzen, Minato used the Reaper Death Seal to seal the Kyuubi inside of him and Kushina and their son had yet to be found. What made things worse was the fact that the Kyuubi was being controlled by an Uchiha, or at least someone who wielded the Sharingan. Fugaku had kept track of every single able-bodied Uchiha shinobi during the Kyuubi attack, as the Uchiha police force was in charge of evacuating civilians and doing damage control, so he had no idea who did it. Even so, the blame was immediately put on him and his clan without any actual evidence, so he had to spend the entire meeting shouting over the civilian council who were blinded by fear and that snake Danzo. Fugaku could swear that Danzo was related to Orichimaru because being that slimy _had_ to be a hereditary trait.

“Uchiha Fugaku,” Fugaku stiffened as he heard a voice come from behind him. Fugaku tensed as he turned around. He didn’t feel as much as a smidge of chakra until he heard the man’s voice. He confronted the man, his sharingan flaring to life. He examined the man. The first thing that Fugaku noticed was that there was there was an abnormal amount of chakra being poured into his left eye. Fugaku tensed even more. Could this man be the culprit? Although he looked like an Uchiha, he could very well be someone who had stolen a sharingan. “We need to talk.”

“Who are you?” Fugaku asked, assuming a fighting position. If he could avoid a fight, he would, but this man was exceedingly suspicious. Furthermore, he snuck into Konoha in a vulnerable time, not one person noticing. “State your purpose.”

The man immediately got on one knee, bowing in respect. “Greetings to the clan leader,” he said. “My name is Uchiha Raikiri, and I have come to join the Uchiha clan.”

* * *

“Rise, Uchiha Raikiri,” Fugaku said, examining the man as he stood up. Raikiri wore a light purple shirt covered by a black cape and black pants. His hair and right eye were black, but his left eye was covered by his hair. “I was not aware of any Uchiha that were outside the village. Are you able to prove your bloodline?

“Of course,” Raikiri closed his eye for a second before opening it again. Fugaku gasped when he saw his eye. He expected a normal sharingan with three tomoe, but what he saw was completely different. Raikiri’s left eye was an abnormally complex design, having six points forming a flower with three blades inside it. “Is this satisfactory?”

“Eternal…” Fugaku forced out. He didn’t know much about it, only knowing things from the stone tablet and bedtime stories about Uchiha Madara. Despite that, he was absolutely certain that the eye he showed was the eternal mangekyo sharingan. But there was another thing. “What about your other eye?”

“If you insist,” Raikiri moved his hand towards his left eye, brushing the hair out of the way. Fugaku thought he couldn’t be more surprised about this man, but he was proven wrong when Raikiri opened his left eye, revealing a purple eye with six tomoe. That eye could only be one thing. One thing he only learned about when he unlocked his mangekyo sharingan after watching his best friend die in the Third Great Shinobi War.

“Is that… the Rennigan…?” Fugaku took a step back, his eyes wide with shock. “How did you get that eye…?”

“My father,” Raikiri spat out the word, “was very keen on his experiments. I was the result.”

“Who was your father, if I may ask,” Fugaku asked. He had a couple theories, but he didn’t want to assume anything. Raikiri’s face darkened.

“Uchiha Madara.”

* * *

“Someone’s coming,” Naruto said as he opened his eyes in the real world. He forcibly booted himself and Kushina outside of his mindscape when Kurama warned him about someone coming. As if on cue, an ANBU showed up, dashing through the broken down doors. The ANBU analyzed the situation quickly before taking out a kunai and looking straight at Naruto.

“Who are you?” The ANBU demanded, assuming a fighting stance. “You aren’t a citizen of Konoha.”

Naruto looked at Kushina, who nodded at him. They had already thought up of a name and a backstory for him. He turned back to the ANBU, holding his hands up in surrender. “My name is Namikaze Menma, and I originally came to look for my brother, Namikaze Minato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I made a few changes about Naruto and Sasuke's powers. This isn't Naruto and Sasuke from the Boruto canon. This is an AU that I will continue to flesh out as the story continues. Thank you for understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave thoughts, inquiries, predictions, reviews, etc. in the comments! I do my best to read every comment. If I use a suggestion that someone makes in the comments, I'll be sure to credit them. If you have any questions about this fic, don't be afraid to ask. I would love to start a conversation about my fics. Furthermore, if you want to contact me in a more direct way, the email I use for all AO3 related things is ofaruleafodrools@gmail.com or you can message me on twitter at @burningryan854 . I hope you enjoyed this fic so far and I will be updating shortly.


End file.
